falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emillio Huecha
A Comanchero in the western Papal States, Emilio would first take up the gun in revenge, then to feed the people of his impovrished village. His activities would eventually reach the nobility who dispatched a militia after him. Emilio would be betrayed and turned over to the authorities and executed shortly later. Biography Emilio was born to farmers in the Papal village of La Mesa de Dios. A village of farmers, most barely got by under the Baron's taxes by growing cash crops. Emilio's family was one of the few that grew food instead, most of which was shared with their fellow paisanos. The village Baron, Edgar Alhonso, tolerated this as it kept the people content and one house's crops didn't make that much of a difference. His son Juan would be of a different mind, and when his father died in 2240 he demanded that everyone grow cash crops. The Huecha's would defy the order and continue to grow corn, enraging the Baron. The noble sent his men to the farm to convince them to change their ways, but the visit would end in flames as the farm was engulfed. Emilio, who was away visiting a neighbor, would be consumed with grief as he found his family dead in the rubble. He at first thought it to be the work of Comancheros but when he tried to rally a posse, he would find out differently. The townspeople were sympathetic to his plight and some of his neighbor's would take him in that night. His grief would give way to anger, and he soon began plotting his revenge. He would go around to his friends and ask them for their help, but would only be given a pistol and gun-belt in response. Undeterred, he would wait in ambush for one of the Baron's men, and when he stepped outside his house, Emilio would shoot him down. Grabbing the dead man's weapon, he would run off into the night as the guards chased after him. He managed to loose them in a field, and continue his revenge campaign. The Baron would try to make peace at first, fearing a popular revolt, but he found Emilio to be unwilling to talk. He would then try to kill the teen, sending for more men to restore order. The village Cardinal Raul Xiomara would catch wind of the plot however, and demanded both side sit down for peace or face excommunication. The threat would work and Emilio would meet Alhonso face to face, each man seething. They each agreed to lay down their guns and to allow for an investigation into the burning of the Huecha farm, and everyone again breathed easy. Emilio would not trust the investigation however, and when it decided that the Baron was not responsible, the feud would be reignited. Emilio would rally several others who were tired of the regime and they formed a small opposition group. At first trying to convince Baron Alhonso to step down and then asking for outside help, Emilio's supporters would be turned to violence when mercenaries hired by Alhonso shot two of their members. Hanging the corpses in the square as criminals, they would succeed in drawing out Huecha and several armed supporters. They would be surprised by shots from behind them however, as the opposition surrounded them. Category:Characters Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas